


At the End of the Day

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Romance, Supportive Dean Winchester, light abo undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: After an exhausting day at work, Dean makes sure Cas know's that he's taken care of.





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I haven't written in over six months! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy!

Castiel couldn’t wait to go home. A throbbing migraine that had begun at the base of his neck had wrapped around and encased his head, only causing his stress to increase to an almost infinite level. He had been pushing himself lately, and deep down he knew it was much more than he could handle. But the reasoning made it worth so much more. A month ago today, he had been offered a promotion and a raise on the conditions of working almost triple his usual workload. Of course, he pushed to exceed what had been expected of him, and more. He never left projects half-assed, that wasn’t the person he was. 

Now he’d be able to rest for the next four days before transferring to a new facility with greater pay and higher flexibility and control of his hours. Though he felt like he couldn’t complain. He had signed up for the hard work and extra-long shifts to excel, but at the end of the run, he felt like he had been run dry. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his job and everything that he gets to do, but being away from his alpha for extended periods made him ache in more ways than one. But on the bright side, his commute was cut in half, which meant there was more time to spend with his husband. 

And it wasn’t like Dean hadn’t taken notice to his overexertion. Part of Castiel didn’t want to acknowledge how much it hurt him to watch his husband witness the grief and excess work he'd voluntarily trusted upon himself. Though one of the main reasons he had married Dean was his supportiveness through all adversities. Dean was one of the main reasons he had even considered taking such a high-risk, high-yield position. Through their years together, the impact of goodness he had on Castiel had put him through so much growth and had brought his self-esteem up and helped him recognize the true potential of his capabilities. 

He sighed as he sat in his car, waiting for the light to change to green. It was currently eight pm, which meant he had only twenty-seven minutes before he got to spend the next four days in bed beside his mate. He couldn’t even begin to express his eagerness, his body was practically shaken with excitement. Though his excitement only made him realize how tired he truly was. 

He got lucky on the way home, passing almost every green light. It was as if someone was looking out for him, knowing that he had just about reached his limit. He parked beside the Impala, pulling out his briefcase and locking the car behind him. He unlocked the front door, sighing the biggest sigh of relief in weeks as he stepped through the door. Dean was already home, and from what he could hear, he was showering. He tossed his keys onto the dining table, walking over to the couch. He slumped down, stretching out his over-exhausted muscles. Dean had left his favorite jacket on the couch, and instead of putting it up, Castiel put it to his face. He inhaled as he stretched his legs, kicking off his shoes. The lingering scent easily sent Castiel into a euphoric comatose state, washing away his aches and pains, making them benign. 

Truth be told, it was some of the best sleep he had gotten in weeks, if not the past month. The feeling washed over him like a blanket of sunshine. He could only imagine this feeling was what heaven felt like. It felt like Dean was wrapped all around him, his common scents of motor oil, cinnamon, and whiskey nearly intoxicating his nostrils. 

Though his peaceful slumber was interrupted prematurely. 

“You look like stowed crap,” Dean’s soft, gritty voice greeted Castiel from his sleep. 

“I love you, too. Tell me something I don’t know.” He was much too tired spit back a witty response. 

“Make room. Unless you want to keep cuddling my jacket instead of the real thing, however, that choice is up to you.” Dean shot a shit-eating grin.

Castiel reluctantly tucked his legs closer to him, unwilling sitting upwards. 

“You look so exhausted, bumblebee.” 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled despondently. 

“I know you better than that. Tell me what you need from me.”

Castiel didn’t respond. 

“Cas, babe, you know you can talk to me. You’re tired. You want to relax, but you won’t take care of yourself.”

“I have four days. I’ll get around to it,” Castiel sighed, leaning back onto the couch, “I don’t understand why you’re so worried about me.”

“I’m your husband. Your mate. Your alpha. It’s my job to worry about you.” 

Castiel inhaled a sharp breath, his neck burning slightly. He felt tears well up, the aching sensation working its way up to his nose and around his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. Not in front of Dean.

“Can we go to bed?” He requested abruptly. 

“Sure thing.” Dean stood up, taking Castiel’s hands and lifting him. 

Dean was so good to him. Why did Cas have to be so insecure when it came to his emotions? 

Cas wavered slightly, staring up at his loving alpha. Dean smiled softly at him, moving one of his hands up to Cas’ cheek. He ran his nimble thumb over the soft skin, inching upwards before running his fingers through his soft brown locks. Castiel couldn’t figure out how after so long, Dean still made him feel like he had just fallen in love. He was still so patient with him. 

He threw his arms around Dean’s neck, holding him with a shaky grip. Thankfully Dean caught on and held him tight, lifting him and supporting his frame. He lifted Cas’ legs and wrapped them around his middle. He slowly walked them back to their room, rubbing his back. He shut the door with his foot and sat them on the bed, not letting go of his omega. 

“I’m so tired, Dean,” he sighed heavily, “I missed you so much. I don’t want my work to exhaust me to the point where I’m cold to you.”

Dean pulled him closer, feeling his hot tears streaming down his neck.

“That’s never gonna happen, Cas. We’ve been together for over four years, and through everything, we’ve never let go of one another. You’ve done so well. We both have. I know there’s something else that’s bothering you.”

“I haven’t been able to give you anything lately…” he sniffled, his voice low with sadness. “We’ve barely seen each other and…and…I miss you…so much. I haven’t been able to touch you…or...or kiss you. I’ve been so afraid that—"

“That I’m going to leave you? Cheat on you?”

Castiel didn’t have to respond for Dean to know that’s what he was thinking. 

“I am irresistibly, irrefutably, amazingly, in love with you. In all the choices of my life, I have never made one that has paled in comparison to me asking you to marry me. I’m not afraid, I know who I married. I married a man with a heart ten sizes bigger than anyone I have ever known, a man who decides to present said heart on his sleeve. You are my one and only. I could never, ever leave you. You’re the only one who holds my heart. I will always love you.” 

Deans words only made Cas cry harder. Dean rocked him back and forth, pressing soft kisses onto his temple and cheeks. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I LOVE comments and kudos!


End file.
